


Speranza e coraggio

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Constancy, Flash Fic, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Loki Feels, Loki Spitting Poison, M/M, Slashy, Thor Feels, Thor will be Thor, Translation Available, Warning: Loki, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Di nuovo guerra, di nuovo nemici, e Thor vuole soltanto che finisca.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speranza e coraggio

**Author's Note:**

> In cui Loki idealizza sentimenti passati e Thor si morde la lingua perché lo rivuole comunque a casa.
> 
> Per la Sfida 1 della Staffetta in Piscina di Piscinadiprompt col prompt: orfano, Puisqu'il faut bien se résoudre à rêver {trad. Dal momento che bisogna infine risolversi a sognare} [Je serai à lui– Le Roi Soleil OST]  
> E' più che altro una pre-slash, quindi se il thunderfrost non vi piace potete leggerla senza problemi come gen.

 

Di nuovo guerra, di nuovo nemici, e Thor vuole soltanto che finisca. _Perché?_ , si chiede, in un circolo senza fine. _Perché è andata così? Perché qualunque cosa io dica o faccia non è mai abbastanza?_

Lo grida, abbattendo Mjolnir sulla terra. Loki lo guarda con freddezza; il suo viso è odio e disperazione.

«Perché?» dice. «Perché si arriva a un punto, non-fratello, in cui anche il più sincero e fedele degli amori inacidisce. Non siamo pietre o leggi, o ideali. Persino il più misero degli uomini desidera una briciola di riconoscimento da parte di chi ama con tutto se stesso. Ma se quel riconoscimento non arriva mai... se tanta dedizione viene trascurata, sempre, alla fine bisogna reagire, non credi? Non si vive di un cuore spezzato; è istinto di sopravvivenza rivoltarsi. Disprezzare chi ti disprezza» sussurra fra i denti «è una sensazione dorata come la vittoria.»

Thor non può che scuotere il capo. «Io... Loki, se avessi saputo–»

Non è abbastanza, lo sa, e infatti Loki gli ride in faccia.

«Bugiardo! _Non hai voluto_ sapere! Non hai voluto ascoltare e scoprire quel poco che sarebbe servito a rendermi, se non felice, almeno sereno! Non eri cieco, Thor, hai solo finto di esserlo. "Chi, mio fratello? Oh, un musone, sempre chino sui libri. Che vuoi farci – si nasce così." E ora è troppo tardi.» Si protende verso di lui, occhi ridotti a fessure. «Anche il ghiaccio vive, lo sapevi? Peccato non aver voluto esser maturi un po' prima, principe. Ora i tuoi sentimentalismi puoi spedirli altrove: qui» e si colpisce il petto, brusco, troppo per essere sincero «cadono solo fuori luogo.»

Ha il respiro affannoso. Si guardano; all'improvviso c'è troppo silenzio.

«Riconosco tutti i miei torti» mormora Thor. «Ma non abiurerò l'amore che ti porto, Loki. Accetta un guiderdone, superiamo i nostri disaccordi. Hai sempre detto che è così che si comportano i grandi re.» Avanza di un passo, palmi aperti. «Lascia che ti dimostri il riguardo che nutro nei tuoi confronti, e–»

«"E poi"» interrompe Loki «"dimostrami il tuo, sana le ferite che mi hai aperto nel petto. Allora potrò davvero perdonarti." È questo che volevi aggiungere? Sei così ingenuo?»

Loki è scherno dietro un viso composto, ora. Ma c'è qualcosa, qualcosa in fondo ai suoi occhi, e per tutti i suoi difetti Thor sa di non immaginarlo.

«Non ho mai detto questo. So che non sarà semplice.»

«Però lo speri.»

E' più forte di lui: offre un mezzo sorriso. «Perché non dovrei? È naturale. Con te, di speranza ce ne vuole tanta. Tanta quanto coraggio.»

Benché Loki diventi livido, Thor non ritratta: è maturato abbastanza da sapere che, se s'incontreranno, s'incontreranno a metà strada.

«Peccato che serva la mia collaborazione anche per sperare.» Un gonfiarsi di mantello – sparirà risucchiato dalle ombre. «Rincorri pure un'illusione, imbecille.»

«Rincorrerò _e troverò_ » ribatte. «E saremo molto di più di ciò che eravamo.»

Non riceve risposta. Ma sa che Loki ha sentito.

 


End file.
